You and me
by NotTooLate
Summary: Esme and Carlisle...a collection of chapters based on them
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya all! This is a new story written for funkyfish1996, an amazing friend of mine…get well soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

**Enjoy, and PLEASE read and review both chapters. :)) thanks for your time! **

**ESME'S POV**

We were all alone. We were holding our hands, like two teenagers in love, which, in a way, we were, and laughing at old memories- really old, centuries old.

We were strolling through the woods, if that was called a stroll. Like lightning, we appeared and disappeared.

Suddenly, he let go of my hand. Grinning sheepishly, he ran through the trees, getting lost behind them, showing himself now and then but mostly avoided to reveal himself.

I smiled at him, and took off after him, understanding that he was playing hide-and-seek with me. How foolish, how childish it seemed for two adults, two vampires, to play this simple game, yet we always had fun coming here and acting like we have only known the daylight for a few delicate years.

I froze, sensing him somewhere close to me, but the trees were blocking my view. I held my breath, as I focused on capturing any sound that could lead me to him. Only, again, I fell for his 'joke'.

I felt myself pushed to the ground, and then turned and kissed. A fragile, but sweet kiss, the type Carlisle always gave me.

"You tricked me- again," I sighed, and he laughed, winking at me and helping me up. Not that I couldn't get myself up, I thought, but he was just being a gentleman. As always.

"Not my fault, you always fall for it!" he responded, and I nudged him, but smiled at him whatsoever. He picked me up, and threw me on his shoulder, and we headed to the far west.

"I want you to see this," he told me as I climbed off his back. I wondered what he was talking about, but then saw it with my own eyes.

He was showing me the amazing, breath-taking sunset. It was twilight time, when the sky seems vein-webbed with clouds, when a lovely color of red embraces the sky, when the light grows dim and a pair in love both settle down on the wet grass, and, as she puts her head on his shoulder, sighing and murmuring about love, he strokes her hair gently, and kisses her forehead.

They feel like a whole, they feel like they belong with each other forever, and so it was. My eyes popped wide open as a shy, soft breeze brought me back to the place in which, indeed, two 'pigeons in love' were sitting on the grass, holding each other and whispering.

"It's beautiful, love," I murmured, fascinated. Even if I had seen sunsets before, none had meant so much to me as this one had, none had been more wonderful, more stunning.

Carlisle was silent for a few moments, and so, we petrified, still holding each other. He was the first to break the silence.

"That reddish color makes me thirsty," he joked and for a moment, I felt as if this wasn't actually Carlisle. But he had been joking, right? Eventually, a huge smile spread on my pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I closed my eyes, enjoying this special moment I was sharing with her, my true love, my only love. Esme was everything; she meant the whole world to me. And now, seeing her so happy, I felt cheerful myself. As I looked at her, I recalled the moments we'd spent together.

I shivered as I remembered how I'd first met her, full of blood and almost gone. I felt disgusted about myself. I had longed for her blood. But my years and years of experience had saved her.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked me in her calm, loving voice.

"Nothing, my love." I didn't want to upset her by telling her what I had been thinking about. And now, as she looked up at me, I saw no more than a child, a delicate creature behind those eyes. I hated to, but I imagined how it would be without her. But I couldn't. She had taken such a vital role in the scenery of my life, that I just couldn't sneak her out. I sighed, and placed my hand on her shoulder, barely touching it.

"You don't have to be that careful," she told me. "I can be more powerful than you are, sometimes," she grinned.

I was silent, imagining her, so small and child-like, defenseless in front of an enemy. I wondered, could she defend herself? Yes, I agreed. She could.

"I'm just kidding," she comforted me, stroking my chin with her finger.

"I know that," I assured her, sliding my hand in her palm.

Again, we were silent, until she suddenly got up, and, looking down at me, she urged for me to get up.

When I was finally standing, she announced that it was probably time for us to go back home.

"It was beautiful, Carlisle, but I really think the others are probably wondering why it's taking us so long to hunt," she smiled at that, because we had given the others the excuse that we were going hunting.

"Right. Okay, then, let's go back," I answered, thoughtfully, but we were both disappointed that we had to leave.

Again, we felt as if we were those two teenagers on a date, which have crossed the boundaries of time. It was as if our parents had told us to be home before eleven, and midnight had caught up with us slowly, so that we had barely noticed.

It's all right, I told myself, we are going to come back. It felt like this place was our own hidden, fantasy world. The world in which only me and Esme existed, where we were both humans, and carried regular lives, regular worries were pressuring our minds. We were normal.

But back in this world, nothing was regular anymore. We were both what we were, and even if it was quite hard to accept that, we eventually did. What was important, was that we were going through this together, and we were there one for another. Me and my Esme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right :D Consider this another chapter for this Esme/ Carlisle thing. Actually, this will most likely be a collection of chapters based on them. **

**We could say that they are back home, while it is the other's turns to 'go hunting' and these two are left alone. **

**Anyway, this is for again, funky. :D She is awesome and a great friend. And thank you so much for your reviews, funky, ****Iymea****, and Just4Me. Actually, you can consider this chapter for all three of them; they are all awesome. **

**Why such commercial for this chapter, if I don't even consider it that good, I'll never know. **

…**Am I the only one bored of this A/N? Hmm..Anyway, here's the chapter. **

"Do you remember this, darling?'' He asked her, winking, and pressed his hand upon the needle, maneuvering in so that it made direct contact with the CD. Instantly, the gentle rhythm of the music swayed through the room, filling it up with the echo of old records playing, and simultaneously, a smile exploded on her pale face, her lips parting and her cheeks extending towards her ears.

"Of course," she responded, sparkles in her bright eyes, and playfully nudged him. A large grin carved on his face, he got up and stretched his hand towards her.

"Shall we?" he murmured and to his utter delight, she placed her thin palm in his and got up graciously, tittering as she rose.

"We shall. It's not every day that we celebrate our anniversary, is it?" she responded and felt herself pulled into an embrace at once. She showed no resistance, and didn't oppose, letting herself drawn into the moment.

They whooshed across the room, her long dress twirling around her, swaying gently in the rhythm of the music's, and once, she even let her light head fall onto his shoulder, her hair covering up his shirt, closing her eyes and sculpturing a smile.

Carlisle spun her for a few times, her caramel-like hair whirling around her face. He ran his hand through it, and curled his fingers into her silky hair strands.

Never had they felt so alive before, so happy and proud. It was as if, the very sound of their own wedding song had awoken them from inside a dream, and was now tugging at their minds, pulling them into the dance.

Gently rubbing her arm, creating soothing circles on her skin, Carlisle led her through the room, clutching her to his chest and humming to the sound of the melody.

Esme couldn't help but beam at the idea that her husband's voice was way more beautiful than the singer's. The wonderful, flowing melody coming from within him gave her the idea of safety and security, and there was nothing that could bother her, or bring her out of the magnificent state that she was in.

Cuddled in his chest, nothing else mattered to her at the moment. She could live that most wonderful moment of their marriage all over again, and make it more beautiful and significant.

Their skinny, pasty legs moved in perfect synchronization as they floated through the room, barely touching the ground. From time to time, their eyes would link and they would perform smiles for each other, but in other moments, their eyelids would remain shut as they would enjoy the marvelous moment.

Christmas was coming, and the spirit of joy had entered within their souls, and was wrapping them up with warmth. Holding each other, they let the music guide their movements and soon found that they had gotten lost somewhere inside each other's eyes.

Two shapes forming a whole; love had cornered them and slowly, it was once again, taking over their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, as I promised them, I have a few people to dedicate this to. Funk, because you're great like that and you know that the whole thing is for ya ;), and for this chapter especially, Mackenzie L, for her nice review and the awesome person she is!**

**Okay, disclaimer: I do not own that series. You know which ;)**

**I really hope this isn't such great disappointment…I mean, this week especially; I have only come up with boring stuff. But oh well. **

Esme's POV

I gaped at the weeping, azure sky; my fingers cupped upon my forehead, shading my widened eyes, giving me a clear vision, as my eyebrows curved. Clouded, like a stained piece of cloth; it dismissed heavy, frozen tears, throwing them abhorrently towards the ground. And slowly, it was passing on the ice from its frostbitten soul to the Earth, into our own hearts.

As if enveloped by a curtain of coldness, I shuddered at once, feeling a strong hand rest on my stiff shoulder at once. I turned to glance at him, but all I got was an inquiring gaze, piercing eyes regarding me, puncturing through me in search of an explanation, but I shrugged it off and with a wave of my hand, pushed away the subject.

I was suddenly reminded of the real reason why I was standing on the porch, Carlisle right behind me. We had broken free from our daily routines once the first snowflake had glued itself to our foggy window, willing to come outside in 'exploration purposes'.

In fact, all we wanted was to have some fun together, and we'd figured it was quite a felicitous occasion. And, due to the risk of human passers- by, I had been forced to pull winter boots on, and throw my coat upon my shoulders, which made me feel quite ridiculous, but I was glad to be on the same wave length with the season, on the other hand.

A long sigh was followed by a slight giggle at the sight of Carlisle's gloves, hat, and knitted scarf, which I attempted to smother, and thankfully, the wind helped, taking the sound away just as it escaped through my pursed lips.

As I peeked at him, I couldn't help but notice that charisma in the doctor's appearance, which would usually block my thoughts for a while, and would keep me focused on only him, when of course he would be the one to snap me back into reality.

I shook my head as though to clear my thoughts, and took a hesitant step forward, feeling the childish joy at the glimpse of the white, mushy substance spread beyond the margins of sight; being smoothened by the gust of wind that gyrated it.

Under the pressure of my feet, it rustled as I let them sink into it. A huge grin suddenly plastered to my face, I dug my hands into the mass of substance, but it faded away as soon as I noticed that in my frozen palms, it did not liquefy.

I curled my fingers through it, and pressed the snow between my hands. I suddenly parted them and caught glimpse of a white powder falling lightly to the ground, covering up the pile of snow that I had kneeled into.

I frowned at once, and closed my eyes, coming to acknowledge the fact that my skin wasn't reacting to the temperature of the snowflakes either; I was as lifeless, frosty, and pallid as the snow was.

**I feel pathetic for coming up with this, but I needed a new subject to write about in their case, and snow seemed like the right thing. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one, most probably Carlisle's POV. **

**If this was really bad, please don't shout at me. After all, I just needed to update and they are all supposed to be just short moments in these two's lives. …sorry to the people I dedicated this to if they hate this: D If I read it over and over, I feel like it is really useless. Hmm…**


End file.
